


We're beyond words and sounds

by bev_crusher1971



Series: Flesh for Fantasy [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sextoys, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: All was well in Beacon Hill. Only ... the Sheriff was lonely. So he decided to visit the famous BDSM Club again, and in the end he got more then he expected.





	We're beyond words and sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this took me literally MONTHS to write and finish. But finally I could wrangle it down, tie it up and get it done. :) 
> 
> The beta was done amazingly fast by my beloved sister-in-crime [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69) although the second pairing in this story is SO not her cup of tea. 
> 
> *Mwah* I love you so much, sweetheart. <3

John Stilinski closed the buttons on his black shirt and carded his fingers through his hair one last time. Gazing into the mirror for one more moment, he sighed. Who was he kidding? He was old, spent, wrinkled and his hair had his fair share of gray. And yet. 

To say he became a regular after his first visit to the „Beat It!“ would be heavily exaggerated. And yet there were people in this club who loved to spent time with him. Who waited for him. Who asked him for his number again and again. But he had found his favorite. If one could call a girl that. Janice. She had been the one to approach him when he had first set foot into the club and weeks later when he had returned there, she had been there again. And this time he had taken her up on her offer. She had been by his side the whole night, had called him 'Daddy', brought him his beer and something to eat, sat on his lap and when she had confessed to him that she had been 'such a bad girl, Daddy. I've done things for which I should be punished', he had put her over his knees and had given her a good old-fashioned spanking, right there in the middle of the Club. She had cried that night, had clung to him, had thanked him and when he had escorted her to her car in the early hours of the morning, he had to promise her that he would come back. 

He still remembered that scene. The day was just dawning, the sun slowly creeping over the horizon, when he had made sure that Janice would get home safely. There, standing in the parking lot, she had suddenly taken his hand. „You're an amazing man, John,“ she had said, „you can't even begin to understand what tonight meant for me. You gave me the feeling that I really matter. I know,“ she waved his objections away with a fake laughter, „I shouldn't rely on the words of some stranger.“ Then she got serious again. „But I mean it, Daddy,“ she emphasized the last word, „you were amazing. Please, tell me you will come back. Please, Daddy, please.“

And there in the parking lot, with the sun just beginning to show, he nodded. „Sure, I'll be back, baby-girl.“

So that was the reason he was playing dress-up tonight. Janice had called him (he had finally relented and given her his phone number) and had asked him to come. She had sounded almost desperate on the phone and he had agreed without really thinking. His girl needed him so of course he would go. It was only now – as he was getting ready for another night in the Club – that he paused for a second. Was this what Peter was feeling towards Deputy Parrish? This need to protect, to keep the other safe and to always be there when needed? If so … he suddenly understood the two men and their dynamic a lot better. In a way it was like with him and Stiles. 

A glance at his watch showed him that he had to leave or he'd be late. And he didn't want to disappoint his girl. 

~*~

Something was strange tonight, Peter thought the moment he entered the club with his beloved sub in tow. The mood was different. Sure, there was the usual Friday-night crowd. He could see a guy tied to the cross, wearing a full-face mask, getting his back whipped by a lovely round lady dressed in black lace. When he turned around he noticed the couples in the dark, and not so dark, corners - sucking, fucking, kissing. It was like every night. But when he focused a little more he finally realized the difference. 

There was a new scent here.

A scent he definitely knew but *not* from around here. And it was mingled with a familiar female scent. One he recognized immediately as Janice's. 

Had she finally found herself a Daddy? He cocked his head slightly, then he reached back for his sub's hand and pulled him in the direction from which the scent was permeating.

He found Janice in one of the open play-areas that were spread around the club. A corner with comfortable couches and some not so comfortable banks and chairs. 

Janice's Daddy was sitting on one of the couches that was half hidden in shadows so that at first Peter was unable to see him. But that was okay for all his senses were focused on Janice. The girl had changed, that much he could see. She didn't wear her naughty schoolgirl outfit anymore and her golden locks weren't braided. Instead her hair fell in soft locks around her shoulders and she was dressed like the young woman she was. But apparently the naughtiness hadn't completely vanished. At the moment she was sitting with her back to the room astride her Daddy's lap who held her hips down with a strong grip. Peter only saw the big hands on her corsage, noticed the man's dark trousers. Thank's to his werewolf-hearing he heard her admit all her faults and sins and her Daddy mumble something like a benediction back to her. The man's voice sounded familiar but still Peter wasn't able to identify it.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” 

She moved her hips slightly, gasping softly and answered, “A cock, Daddy, please. I need to get fucked.”

Peter saw the fingers tighten briefly before one of the big hands moved upwards until it rested in the girl's neck, pulling her down so her head rested on his shoulder. And suddenly Peter had a great look at the man who pretended to be Janice's daddy and his jaw dropped for a second. Then a broad grin spread across his face. Oh, this was good. This was amazing! 

Because the man who now asked gently, “Do you think you deserve that?” was no other than Sheriff John Stilinski.

A gasp behind him showed him that Jordan had recognized the man, too. “Sheriff?” he murmured, sounding confused and Peter quickly put his hand over his boy's mouth. “Shh,” he admonished gently, “let's see what they're up to, hm?”

Nodding, Jordan stepped closer, pressing himself against his back and entangling their fingers together. Peter turned his head and nudged him gently with his nose. “You wanna kneel down, boy?” 

Instead of an answer, Jordan gracefully dropped to his knees, his eyes never leaving the scene before him. Content, Peter rested his hand on his sub's head and enjoyed the show. 

~*~

“A cock, Daddy, please,” Janice murmured breathlessly, “I need to get fucked.”

John could feel a warm affection towards the young woman. He pulled her head down on his shoulder. “Do you think you deserve that?” he murmured directly in her ear, stroking her back gently. “Even after all you've done this week?”

She whined softly. Of course John knew that her so-called sins hadn't been sins at all. They had been little mistakes at best. 

Well, except for the part where she'd slept with that young man so he would pay off her ticket she had gotten for speeding. That had been bad. Real bad. 

“Please, Daddy,” she whispered urgently, rubbing against him and he knew she could tell that he was completely hard now. “Give me a cock. I want it so bad. Please, please.”

John calmed her down, and took a look around to see who would be worthy to fuck his little girl tonight. His gaze zeroed in on a man around thirty who watched them closely with a deep seated yearning in his eyes. He had dark hair and incredibly blue eyes. He caught the man's gaze and nodded at him. Quickly, the man stepped closer. 

“You want it, baby-girl?” John asked quietly, and she nodded, almost sobbing in her need now. “Then turn around, sweetheart. Look who I found for you.”

She reacted immediately. She turned around on his lap, saw the man standing before her, smiling down at her. Reaching out a hand, touching her face gently, he murmured, “Hey, baby, I'm Alan.”

“God, Daddy,” she sighed, bending back to give John a quick peck to the cheek, “thank you. He's perfect.” When she wanted to move up, John's arm around her waist tightened. He looked up at the younger man, and said in a low voice, “You treat her well, you hear me? She's my little girl and I will watch you all the time.”

Alan swallowed then he nodded. John watched him for a long moment then he gave his girl a peck on her cheek and pushed her gently off his lap. “Go and get him,” he smiled. 

He watched as Alan sat down on the couch next to him, and Janice knelt between his legs on the floor. Within seconds, she had his cock pulled out of his trousers and was sucking him with enthusiasm. He could see Alan's hand in her hair, could see the tenderness with which he stroked her, held her, guided her. It was an arousing sight and John had to reach down and adjust himself inside his jeans. Maybe later he would go and find some relief. 

After a few minutes, Janice got up, straddled Alan and, after rolling a condom down his length, sat down with a sigh, taking him in, moaning. For a moment she simply sat there, gazing at Alan before she turned around and looked at John. 

“Daddy?” she asked, her voice breathless, and he reached out and caressed her face. 

“Is he good, sweetheart?” he asked tenderly and she nodded. “So good, Daddy,” she sighed then her pleading eyes found his. “Will you stay close, Daddy? Please?”

And how could he say no to that. He moved closer and kissed her forehead. Then he put his hand on Alan's shoulder again and tightened his grip briefly. He glared at him until the younger man nodded in understanding, then John sat back to watch them. 

Janice began to move on Alan. Up and down, her hands on his shoulders, his hands on her hips, moving her, helping her find her pleasure. They found a rhythm, chasing each other's pleasure. John stroked over Janice's back and she moved into his touch like a cat. After a few minutes, Alan came with a grunt, mere seconds before her. She climaxed with a shout before she collapsed against him and panted. 

Alan patted her gently as he moved back and slid his cock out of her. With a dopey smile, Janice slid back on John's lap and cuddled up to him. He groaned when she sat down directly on his erection but pulled her close nonetheless, and with a sigh he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

A hand on his thigh made him look down, and he was surprised when he saw Alan on his knees next to him. He had disposed of the condom and had tucked himself back in again. Now he gazed up at him.

“Sir, I can see you're still not …. I mean … may I suck you off? Please, Sir?” Alan asked quietly yet with an undeniable yearning in his voice. John gazed for a moment into the younger man's eyes, and nodded. He moved Janice until she sat on his right thigh, and Alan had free access to his fly. With slightly trembling fingers, he opened John's trousers, pulled it down and freed the hard erection. John sighed in relief and then he moaned in deep pleasure when the young man took him in to the root. In an embarrassingly short time, he came down the other man's throat. 

Panting, he felt that the young man cleaned him gently and tucked him back into the jeans. A strong hand on his face startled him slightly, then soft lips, stubble, and without thinking he reciprocated Alan's kiss. “Thank you, Sir,” Alan murmured. With a smile, John pulled him in for another kiss. “You're welcome, boy,” he replied, then he moved the young man to Janice, and half-ordered him, “and now thank my girl properly.”

With a broad grin, Alan leaned in and gave Janice a hearty smack on the mouth. “Thank you, sweetheart, your pussy was amazing.”

She laughed out loud, and cuddled up close to John again. “You're welcome.”

~*~

Jordan had watched it all with wide eyes. 

He was hard. Rock hard to be precise. He felt the plug his master had lovingly pushed inside his ass before they had left for the evening, and clenched and unclenched his hole around it. He wanted to feel his master fuck him, wanted his warm, hard cock deep inside of him until he came crying out loud just like Janice had done only minutes earlier. Or wanted to suck his master's cock while getting fucked with the plug until the older man came down his throat just like John had done to that other guy. Well, minus the plug of course. 

But it seemed his master had different plans. As casually as if he was taking a walk through the city he strolled to the Sheriff and plopped down on the couch next to him, startling the other man slightly in his post-coital pleasure. Jordan followed suit, and knelt down next to him again, watching with growing curiosity what his master was up to. 

“Hale,” the Sheriff greeted and nodded shortly. 

“Sheriff John Stilinski,” his master said, with a little too much of everything in his voice. Even Jordan could hear that. If this would have been an interview at the station, he would have been dead certain that this guy was up to something. And he was sure that his master was up to something. He just didn’t know what yet. 

Tonight he had seen a side of the Sheriff he hadn’t even anticipated. Seeing him with the girl on his lap, watching how he cared about Janice, how he made sure that the guy she had sex with treated her with respect … it had been amazing. Wonderful. And incredibly arousing. Especially the part afterwards, when the man had practically *crawled* to the older man and more or less begged for permission to suck him off. 

It had been hard for Jordan not to reach over, pull out his master’s cock and suck him into oblivion, too. But he hadn’t because Peter had been just as fascinated by this whole picture in front of him as Jordan had been. 

Now he sat at his master’s feet, gazing up at him, following the talk of the two men with great interest. 

~*~

John knew that there had been the possibility to run into his Deputy and Peter. But he had never really cared about. Why should he? They were here for the same reason, right? And Janice was of legal age so no one could sue him for giving the young woman what she so obviously needed. 

So he stayed relaxed when the werewolf flopped down next to him and his Deputy gracefully sat down on the floor to his legs. 

“Hale,” he nodded and took a swig of his beer which had been standing on a little table next to the sofa. 

“Sheriff John Stilinski,” Peter all but purred and immediately all hair on John’s body stood at attention. He knew that sound of voice. Had heard it the last time when he had come to the Club after Parrish’s abduction. Had heard it the last time when only minutes later his Deputy had been kneeling between his legs, sucking his brain out through his cock. Something which had awoken his libido in a way he had never thought possible. And for a second he heard the werewolf’s voice again in his head, murmuring, “Maybe I might even share him with you.”

Share him. It had repulsed him at first because it made it sound like the Deputy was just some thing that could be shared. But seeing the young man’s face at the prospect of being ‘shared’ had been nothing but hopeful and so he had remained silent. 

Now they were here again, at the Club, he with Janice still on his lap who was watching Hale with big eyes, and Hale with Parrish kneeling at his feet, his head resting against the werewolf’s leg and with his erection clearly visible. 

“What do you want, Hale?” he asked, gently caressing Janice’s back to which the young woman reacted with a very content sound. 

“I see you changed your mind about playing,” Peter said and motioned with his head to Janice who smiled dreamily. 

Involuntarily, he pulled her a little closer. She had filled a hole in him he didn’t even knew he had. He had been surprised to learn that he wanted to care again for someone after Stiles had left to head to college. Always had he thought about himself as a father who wouldn’t smother his kid in too much fatherly attention. And he had thought that he’d done a damn fine job with his son. But after Stiles had gone to New York with Derek who had miraculously found a job there, it had been too quiet in his house. Something which had surprised him. So he had started to take on more night-shifts for somehow it had been easier for him to be home alone during the day and work at night than vice versa. 

Until one night he’d had the feeling that the walls of his house were closing in around him, suffocating him and he had fled. Out of his house and into the night. 

Finding himself sometime later in front of the Club. The rest, as they say, was history. 

Now Janice was sitting on his lap, breathing gently against the skin on his neck, slowly coming down. He pulled her a little closer. Maybe later he would find another man for her to fuck her. Maybe someone to lick her first until she came, crying and shuddering in his arms. He smiled. She surely would like that. 

“Though you play in a different way than I would have thought,” Peter continued with a glance at Janice. 

“It’s the way I like it,” John simply said, seeing no reason to defend himself in any way. It was as it was. He had no urge to fuck some youngster who could be his daughter. Or his son. But he had no problems with getting a blowjob from some nice lad. As for the fucking … well, his first time with a man was still something that had yet to come. Though it wasn’t for a lack of offers. Hell no. Apparently a lot of young men had deep-seated daddy-issues that required a good old-fashioned boning from a man twice their age. 

But John had never found a man he wanted. He *really* wanted. Then his gaze fell on his Deputy at Hale’s feet, and his mind began to deliver him – very inappropriate – pictures from the last time he had met the young man here. Okay, so maybe there was one young man he would like. But he was taken. Taken by a man who was known for not sharing. The one time months ago had been a Thank-You for a job well-done, and he had taken it as such. 

A hand on his shoulder led his gaze back to Peter Hale. And when had he skidded closer? He was practically pressed to his side. To his utter surprise, he didn’t feel the need to move away. In a way it felt good. The werewolf was all muscle and sinew with just the right amount of body-fat to not be skinny. But what did he want? If he moved his head just a little more forward, he would be able to kiss him. Their mouths were only inches apart. Would he like that? 

Would he *want* that? 

He had no problem kissing another man. Had done it here several times. 

“So did you think about it?”

Peter breathed softly against his mouth, and John swallowed involuntarily. 

“About … about what?” he asked equally as silent. 

Peter smiled and John could see how his hand slid down to bury itself in Parrish’s hair. The young man gazed up at them, his eyes big and with a dreamy smile playing around his lips. 

“About my offer,” Peter said, and licked his lips. He was so close now that John could almost – almost – feel the tongue against his own. 

“Offer?” he repeated dumbly. God, what was it about this man that turned him into a bumbling idiot? Surprisingly, it was Janice who helped his brain back into gear. 

“Oh God,” she murmured, and John could feel her hips move against him, knew the signs. Knew that she was deeply aroused. “He shares his boy with you,” she breathed, “Daddy, Peter Hale wants to share his boy with you. Do you know what a big honor that is? The werewolf *never* shares!” 

“Oh sweetheart,” Peter said quietly, reached out and stroked a lock tenderly behind her ear, “it’s not only my boy I’m willing to share.”

Janice’s eyes grew wide as saucers, and Peter nodded with a smug grin. Then he leaned comfortably back, made a movement that included his own body and that of Jordan Parrish. “I offer your Daddy everything. The whole package.” He turned back to John who had followed this little conversation silently. “That is … if he wants it.”

Janice’s arms tightened around his neck and for a moment John was afraid she might strangle him. “Oh god, Daddy,” she whimpered, moving faster now, trying to rub herself off on him, “please, say yes. I so would love to see that.” She turned back to Peter. “Please, Sir, if he says yes, may I be allowed to watch?”

Peter smiled, and replied, “How could I say no to a girl that asks so nicely.”

Peter turned to John again who was still silent. 

“So, what do you say, Sheriff?” 

He looked at Janice. Her eyes were full of hope that he would say yes, would let her watch. Parrish’s eyes were dark with lust and John could see how his hips move slightly as if he was already imagining pressing against him, feeling him. 

Gentle fingers on his cheek turned his head back to Peter who finally closed the gap and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “What do you say, John?”

And really … there was only one answer to that. 

“Yes,” he breathed, ignored the happily squealing girl on his lap and the satisfied little moan he heard from Parrish, put a hand in Peter’s neck, pulled him close and kissed him properly. 

~*~

They moved upstairs to one of the private rooms. John with Janice tucked close to his side, Peter with Jordan following his master on his heels. 

The room they entered was spacious, with various toys on display, some in shelves. A bed stood on one side, a couch on the other. In the middle was a sturdy hook screwed in the ceiling from witch a spreader bar hung down. On the far ends of the bar were chains with leather cuffs, just waiting for someone to get strapped in. 

Jordan swallowed. He had been in this room before and he still remembered it with a pleasant shiver running down his spine. Oh, he hoped that he would sooner rather than later feel the smooth leather close around his wrists. He risked a little glance around. The Sheriff was taking in the surroundings with slightly narrowed eyes, no doubt examining every liability and trying to find the quickest exit in case it might be needed. 

The girl, Janice, was also looking around, but her mouth was a bit agape. Wonder and also a little apprehension was clearly visible on her face. It was obvious to Jordan that she hadn’t been here before. He saw his opinion reinforced when she said as much. She was still pressed close to the Sheriff’s side. He watched how he embraced her gently, whispered something in her ear and pointed over to a Sybian which was put up a few feet away from the bed. She murmured a quiet yes, walked over and sat down on it carefully. 

A hand in his neck made him shiver with delight, and with a quiet moan he closed his eyes. 

“Ready, boy?” Peter breathed in his ear, and he nodded almost on auto-pilot. Hell, He’d been ready ever since he’d seen the Sheriff downstairs, and coming up here hadn’t diminished his arousal. “Good,” Peter continued, “keep your eyes closed.” And with that he led him a few steps forward into the room. “Now wait here!” An order and he obeyed. 

Seconds later, soft music filled the room and felt himself relax. He didn’t startle when a hand gently clasped his wrist and his arm was moved up over his head. A smooth leather-cuff was closed around his wrist and was tightened carefully. “Good?” his master asked, and he whispered, “Yes, Master,”, swallowing heavily. He could still feel his master’s hands on his arm and his shoulder when a second pair of hands reached for his other arm. Strong, calloused fingers were rough yet surprisingly gentle on his skin. 

“Sheriff,” he whispered, and got a rumbled, “I’m here, son,” as a reply. A might shiver ran over his body as he felt the warmth of those two dominant men so close to him. It got harder and harder to keep his eyes closed. Too big was the temptation to open them and just look. Look at those two strong men who would take him apart and put him back together again. Hopefully sooner rather than later. 

“Master, please,” he whimpered helplessly, and moments later a silken blindfold settled smoothly over his eyes. He sighed in relief. “Thank you, master,” he murmured. A kiss was his reward. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and in releasing it he let himself go. 

~*~

Peter could tell the exact moment his boy let go and was well on his way into subspace. A deep breath in, a short pause, a long exhale … it was a beautiful sight. One he would never get tired of. 

He stroked with a strong hand over his boy’s back and murmured, “That’s it, love.”

He began to knead his sub’s shoulders with both hands until he could feel him relax even more, and then he smiled. God, what this man did to him. He would kill to keep him safe. Had in fact killed to keep him safe. And he was pretty sure the Sheriff knew. 

Soft skin, hard muscles, a heart of gold, a good conscience and above all such a natural submission that it took Peter’s breath away again and again. 

He nodded at the Sheriff to come closer when he himself moved slightly away from Jordan. Without another word, John stepped up and began to touch his Deputy. For a few moments, Peter simply enjoyed the view. It was amazing to see his boy reduced to helpless moaning and stammering under the Sheriff’s strong, capable hands. He seemed to know instinctively how to touch the young man, what would make him moan, gasp or sigh. Then John discovered, on a long trail with his fingers down Jordan’s back, the plug his boy still wore, and a malicious smile flitted over the older man’s face. Seconds later, Jordan cried out when John pulled the plug out, just as far that its biggest part stretched his boy’s hole open. 

Beautiful. 

Then John released his grip on the plug and Jordan moaned when the plug slid back into his ass. Peter let the two men play, turned to one of the tables and watched the contents on it with a satisfied expression on his face. Should he start with the flogger? Or with the cane? He let his fingertips slide over the various items until a silent gasp made him turn his head around. Janice was sitting on the Sybian, slowly rocking forward and backward, her eyes glassy with lust. And he realized that her sigh had been so soft that only his advanced werewolf hearing had made him aware of it. He walked over to her and after a few steps her eyes slowly moved up to him and she watched him, her mouth slightly agape. He got down in front of her and stroked one fingertip gently down her cheek. 

“What do you think, kitten?” he asked in a soft voice. “With which item should we begin to play?” He held up the two things he had brought over from the table. “The flogger,” he raised his left hand, “or the paddle?” His right hand went up. 

Janice’s eyes cleared and a mischievous sparkle appeared. “How about my Daddy’s hands, followed by your flogger. I like the one with the suede.”

Pete laughed quietly. He liked the way the young woman was thinking, liked that she seemed to understand that it was about fun, about lust, about trust, and not about pain. “Good girl,” he praised her and pinched her cheek. He cast a glance over at the Sheriff who was still busy lovingly tormenting the bound young man. Jordan was moaning shamelessly when those broad hands slid over his body, pinched a nipple on their way down or gave his hard cock a tight stroke. Peter got up, gave Janice a peck on her forehead and walked over to join the two men. 

~*~

Janice watched as Peter made his way over to where his boy and her Daddy were playing.  
She smiled. Meeting Sheriff John Stilinski had been a happy coincidence. He gave her exactly what she needed, when she needed it, and sometimes he seemed to know what it was even before she did. 

She had watched him, back when she had first seen him in the Club. Had watched him make his way over to the werewolf and his boy, had seen him sit down, talk and after a few minutes her eyes had grown large when the werewolf, who normally was a possessive son-of-a-bitch, simply had handed Jordan over to John. Then young man had knelt between the Sheriff’s legs and from the expression on the older man’s face, she’d guessed that he had sucked him off enthusiastically. 

When he had left later, she had sighed forlornly, thinking that he’d have been perfect. But she also had been convinced that his appearance at the Club had been a one-time thing. 

A few weeks later he had been back. 

Now she watched him play with Jordan and it was a sight to behold. Over the last few months, Janice had had the pleasure to observe him open up more and more. And bit by bit his natural Dominant had come out. 

Now she saw Peter step up to him and murmur something in his ear. Smiling, John nodded, removed the plug with a swift motion and handed it over to the other man. Peter took it and placed it in a basket to be cleaned later. 

A loud slap caused her to jerk her head back to John and Jordan. On the young man’s ass a handprint slowly became visible. Jordan panted slightly though she knew that it hadn’t hurt that much. She had been on the receiving end of those spankings more often than not and had loved every moment of it. Seconds later a second slap could be heard, then a third, a fourth. It was such an incredibly erotic sight that she began to move on the Sybian again to soothe the itch that made itself known between her legs. 

The spanking continued and Jordan’s backside had turned a lovely shade of red. With a loud, “Thirty!” John concluded the spanking which – to be honest – had been simply a warm-up for things to come. The young man was swaying slightly and panted as if he’d just run a marathon. But he was also rock-hard and seemed to be close to coming. 

Peter took him gently in his arms without releasing the cuffs, whispered something in his ear and the Deputy nodded. Moments later, the werewolf held a bottle to his boy’s lips and let him drink in little sips. Meanwhile, the Sheriff had taken the flogger and was swinging it experimentally. Janice knew that toys were normally not his cup of tea, that her Daddy preferred the hand over any kind of paddle or flogger. And he did it this time, too. She could see how he handed it over to Peter and took a step back. She looked up at him, caught his gaze and with a smiled he walked over to her, pulling a chair close and sat down next to her. 

“Enjoying the show, baby?” he asked, and she nodded eagerly, unknowingly making little motions with her hips, keeping the good feelings coming. He watched her for a few moments before he turned his attention back to Peter and Jordan. “Tell you what, baby-girl. You manage to stay calm and *not* come before Jordan does, and I put the dildo on the Sybian for Round Two. How does that sound?”

Janice made a desperate little sound in the back of her throat. Oh my god, having the dildo on the Sybian and so wonderfully deep inside of her would be amazing. But could she behave herself? Could she try and ignore that sweet tickle all those little nobs caused her? She swallowed. 

“I’ll try, Daddy,” she mumbled, and was rewarded with a deep kiss. “That’s my good girl,” he murmured. Then they watched together how Peter masterfully took his boy apart in a million little pieces just to put him back together.

Again and again. 

~*~

“They watch you,” his master whispered in his ear, and Jordan moaned softly as the warm breath ghosted over his skin. “And they wish so much to be me right now. They would give their right arm to be in my position and to have such a wonderful, obedient boy to play with.”

Jordan shivered when he felt Peter lick across his throat and over his shoulder. Simultaneously, his master slid his hard dock deep inside – and when did he get undressed, he wondered for a brief moment - and Jordan gasped when he felt sharp teeth bite down. 

“Sssh, my love,” Peter murmured, and licked gently over the mark he had left. “Don’t make a noise. Can you do that for me?” 

Jordan nodded, and groaned when he felt his master resume the gentle in and out of his ass seconds later. Immediately, he shut his mouth, trying to keep all the sounds in. 

The darkness of the blindfold made it usually easy for him to drop into his subspace but tonight it had taken him a little longer. Maybe because of the Sheriff’s presence. But then it had begun. And it had felt wonderful. Big hands spanking him, his master whispering sweet nonsense in his ear. Bringing him water. Caring for him. All the while his ass hurt in the best way imaginable. 

Now he felt his master’s cock deeply embedded in him, fucking him slow and gentle and then again hard and fast, in a nearly punishing pace, and he loved every second of it. 

When he was close to coming, Peter pulled out, and Jordan barely managed to not shout out in disappointment. 

“Sssh, love, it’s alright. Just wait a moment,” his master whispered in his ear, and seconds later he felt the sting of the flogger coming down on his ass. On his thighs. On his back. He felt the soft caress when his master dragged the strands over the skin of his arms or his nipples. All that pushed him deeper and deeper down, until all he could do was feel. 

A strong hand on his cock, fingers playing with his hole, pushing inside, taking him to the brink again but stopping at the last moment. Again. All the time he managed to stay quiet except the occasional gasp when something took him by surprise. The warmed dildo for example that was pushed inside him between one breath and another. Or the nipple-clamps that bit gently at first in his flesh before the feelings became more pronounced when clever hands pulled on them, causing him to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“Come for me,” was finally breathed into his ear and with a sound close to a sob he came, erupting into a warm mouth. He didn’t know which one. When he felt himself tremble, strong hands caught him, his head came to rest on a familiar shoulder and he sighed deeply, still shivering slightly. His restraints were removed and he rolled his shoulders carefully. Another heartfelt sigh when he felt his shoulders being kneaded, working out the kinks and the tenseness. He blinked a few times when the blindfold was removed and he gazed up into the warm, blue eyes of his Sheriff. 

“Come on, son,” he murmured quietly, “let’s get you over to the bed.”

He nodded, and let himself being led over to the bed. With a happy moan he sank down on the soft linen and closed his eyes again. He barely registered the Sheriff going back to the Sybian where Janice waited for him with shining eyes. Cuddling close to his master, he heard only with half an ear how Janice came with a shuddering breath and a barely concealed shout. Then another body joined them, and he sighed happily. 

“He likes to cuddle afterwards,” his master’s voice rumbled in his ear, and Jordan smiled. 

“So does she,” replied the Sheriff and Jordan could feel another warm body curl up next to him. Surrounded by warmth, feeling loved and cared for, Jordan drifted off to sleep. 

~*~

John stood in the doorway, feeling a little out of place. Hell, scratch that: he felt mightily out of place. They had left the Club about an hour ago. Janice had kissed him Good-Bye and had driven home, and Peter had asked for a little help to get his boy home. 

Jesus, Jordan was out of it. He had gazed down at him, sleeping in Peter’s arms as the werewolf had carried him to the car to gently place him on the backseat. 

“Jump in,” Peter had said and without thinking John had obeyed. 

Now he was here, after opening every single door for the other man and his precious cargo. Jordan hadn’t even opened his eyes when Peter had laid him on the bed, pulling the sheet over him. He gave him a tender kiss on his forehead and John smiled when the young man simply huffed. A hand on his shoulder made him look up. 

“Beer? Whiskey?” Peter asked and slid his hand down John’s back until it came to rest barely above the waistband of his jeans. 

John shivered slightly at the touch, and had to think for a moment until he had his brain cells under control again. 

“Beer,” he finally said, and followed the gentle pressure of Peter’s hand against his body and walked together with him into the living-room. There Peter moved his hand back to his shoulder and pressed him down onto the couch. 

“Sit,” he said with a shark-like smile, and John didn’t even think as he sank down. The smile widened the tiniest bit, and Peter continued, “I’ll be back in a sec.”

John sat on the leather couch, staring down at his hands which were loosely clasped in front of him. He should go. Should just get up and go. Run. Run as long as he was still able. There was something about Peter Hale this night that made him docile and aroused and obedient and submissive and dominant and fractious, all at once. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and ran his hand through his face. God, it was all so damn complicated. 

Meeting Janice tonight had been easy and fun. He had enjoyed their time together at the Club until a certain well-known werewolf had decided to make an appearance, in his tow one of the Sheriff’s most capable Deputies. And suddenly everything had changed. Peter had offered him not only a night with the young man he was so clearly in love with, but had also offered himself. This was something that had never even occurred to John, that Peter might be interested in him in that way. 

“Deep thoughts?” Peter’s slightly teasing voice interrupted his thoughts and John opened his eyes again and gazed into the blue eyes of the werewolf. He took the proffered beer, enjoying the coldness of the glass bottle which seemed to calm his nerves. He was surprised when Peter began an easy banter, a nice chit-chat, some good old-fashioned small-talk, and he could feel himself relax after a while. One beer became two, and when Peter came back from the kitchen the second time, he didn’t chose the armchair but sat down next to him on the couch. 

Close to him. 

*Very* close. 

Suddenly he could smell the other man and realized that he liked it. Without noticing it, he leaned a little closer and murmured, “You smell good.”

Peter smirked and whispered, “Werewolf pheromones. Pretty powerful.”

John hummed, closed his eyes and bumped his nose gently against the other man’s temple. They sat like that for a while, occasionally drinking from their bottles, and John noticed that slowly, very slowly, Peter skidded closer. 

And closer. 

And closer until he almost sat in John’s lap. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he suddenly said, “you *do* realize that I am the only one who did not cum tonight?”

John bowed his head a little until he could feel the other man’s breath on his mouth. 

“Is that so?” he asked back, “Then I think we should change that.”

Peter moved so that he now really sat on the other man’s lap. “We really should change that!”

Maybe it was the alcohol. 

Maybe it was the lack of sleep. 

Maybe it was some sort of reparation. 

But suddenly John felt playful. A little bit horny. A little bit drunk. And surprisingly sexy under the intense gaze of the blue eyes of one Peter Hale. He pulled him a little closer, resting one hand in his nape. “Yes,” he confirmed, “we really, really should.” 

Then he closed the gap between them and kissed him. It was gentle at first. Soft, almost tender. John closed his eyes and let himself fall into the kiss, enjoying the sure, self-confident strokes of a man’s tongue against his own. It was so different from kissing a woman, something John had known for decades. He began to move his hand, down from Peter’s neck, over his back, smiling slightly when he heard a content grumble at the gesture. 

“You like that?” he asked, interrupting the kiss for a moment. 

“Shit, yeah, John,” Peter growled, then he moved in again and continued the kiss. It made John shudder in arousal to hear his name from Peter’s lips. Slowly, he let his hand slide lower until he felt the edge of Hale’s jeans. Slowly, he slipped his fingers under the shirt and touched soft skin. Peter gasped slightly into his mouth, and with a groan tore himself away from him. 

“Wait,” he panted, and John immediately took his hands away, afraid he might have misunderstood the werewolf. “Nononono,” Peter murmured, reached for John’s hands and put them back on his skin. “I just want to ….” he mumbled, the rest of the sentence got lost in the shirt that was quickly pulled over his head and then tossed carelessly aside. Now John had the whole naked torso of the other man in front of him, and without thinking too much, he reached up and pinched one dark nipple not quite so gently, smiling when Peter growled in response. 

Then he was the one to moan when Peter began to move his hips in a sultry rhythm and John realized suddenly that he was hard. And Peter, too, grinding their erections together. 

“Good,” he groaned, “so good, Hale.”

Suddenly all movement stopped, and confused John opened his eyes. 

~*~

“So good, Hale.”

Peter stopped his motions, for a moment feeling almost hurt. Here they were, after having spent a night full of sexually charged play in a BDSM-Club, after he had allowed the Sheriff to suck off his boy, and he was still only ‘Hale’?

“Peter,” he forced out between clenched teeth, trying in vain to hide his disappointment. 

He noticed the irritated look on the Sheriff’s face, and with a little sigh, he sat back, coming fully to rest on the man’s thighs. “Call me Peter,” he clarified, “I think I deserve that after all we did tonight.”

Something undecipherable flitted over John’s face, and suddenly a shy smile appeared. 

“Peter,” he murmured before sitting up, reaching out to circle his face with his strong, slightly rough hands to pull him into another kiss, this time throwing in everything he had. It was everything Peter had imagined a kiss with this man would be. A man who was always so controlled, so focused on everything he did ... he had thought that he might kiss just as focused, and without realizing it, he began to move his hips again, rubbing himself against the hardness inside the Sheriff’s jeans. With a satisfied growl, he noticed the little gasps his motions elicited from the man underneath him. 

It was amazing to feel all this controlled power slip, to feel the hands grip him tight but not too tight, as if afraid that they might hurt. But Peter wasn’t a normal man. He was a werewolf with amazing healing-powers so he didn’t mind a few bruises that would be gone in less than an hour. 

“Harder,” he choked out when those hands came to rest on his ass, pulling him in, moving him in just the right rhythm. “Harder, John, dammit. You can’t hurt me.”

Then he growled when a big strong hand came to rest in his nape again. 

“You want it harder, Peter?” the Sheriff growled, and goddamn, for a split second Peter was tempted to slide down and kneel in front of this man. But then he remembered who he was, and sat up a little straighter, pressing his nape into the grip, and smiled maliciously. 

“Give me all you got, John,” he purred, “and give it to me good. You owe me at least one orgasm. I let you suck off my boy after all.”

With a half choked laugh, John gripped him tighter, and suddenly the world seemed to spin on its axis and he found himself on his back, with the Sheriff looming over him, and his fly opened. 

“Take it out,” the Sheriff gritted out, opening his own fly and pushing his jeans down in one movement. 

“Take what out?” Peter asked, feigning ignorance. 

John moved so close that their noses almost touched and growled, “Your cock, Peter. Take out your cock. You want to come? Then you must give me something to work with.”

And then Peter moaned helplessly when he felt the hot skin of the Sheriff’s cock against his fingers that still fumbled with his zipper. He could feel a gentle movement and in looking down he saw that John was slowly jerking himself. He doubled his efforts and seconds later both cocks touched. 

It was amazing. And Peter knew that he would not last long. Couldn’t to be honest. This man pressed buttons he didn’t even know he had, and in that moment he decided that this wouldn’t be a one-time thing. He would try to get this man into bed with them as often as he could. And not only his bed. 

“That’s it,” John murmured, and there it was again, the almost gentle tone in his voice that made Peter all warm inside. Then his brain shut-off for a moment when a big, rough hand gripped both cocks together, jerking both of them at the same time. With a harsh groan, Peter dropped his head onto the sofa-pillow beneath his head, and gave himself over to pleasure. 

~*~

For a man who was used to being in control, Peter looked decidedly out-of-control right now, John thought with a satisfied little smile. The moment he had gripped both cocks, the self-restraint of Peter Hale seemed to slip away. John wasn’t that far gone. 

Yet. 

But he had the advantage of being one orgasm ahead so he could last a little longer. Stroking them both was intoxicating, and he so wished that he would be able to see this more often. Peter began to pant, and John knew that now it was only a matter of seconds. 

“Yeah, that’s it, Peter,” he murmured, making little fucking motions with his hips, “let me see you. Show me what you’ve got. Let me see you come.”

And with a harsh shout, Peter arched his back and came. John stroked him through the climax and when Peter sank back against the cushions, he let go of him and brought himself to completion with a few more motions, groaning when he added his own semen to the one already pooling on Peter’s stomach. 

~*~

Jordan had watched everything from the bedroom door. He’d woken up about ten minutes ago, a little irritated to find himself at home in his own bed. Alone. The noises and gentle voices from the living-room had made him curious and he had gone to investigate. 

Now, watching both men come down from their high, he wanted nothing more than to insinuate himself between them, feeling those two strong men surrounding him. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Peter’s voice broke the silence, followed by a, “Not you, John. Look to the right. No, your right, not mine. Jesus, did you shoot out some brain cells? The BED-ROOM door!” 

Now the head of the Sheriff appeared over the backrest of the couch, on his face an adorable confused look. Then he smiled. 

“Hey, son,” he said softly, and without overthinking it, Jordan hastily walked over to the couch, and pressed himself between them, ignoring the muttered “Careful, sweetheart, we made a mess” from his master. But then familiar arms pulled him close, and he was pulled and pushed between the two men. 

“Will he stay?” he whispered shyly into his master’s ear. 

“Do you want him to?” Peter asked back, and Jordan nodded slowly. A finger underneath his chin caused him to look up into the loving eyes of his master. “It’s your decision, sweetheart,” he murmured, “I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“I don’t,” he answered truthfully, “and I want him to stay.”

Peter’s eyes focused on a point above Jordan’s shoulder. 

“So, what do you say, Sheriff? Care to stay the night?” 

They all knew it was a rhetorical question. 

~*~

John awoke the next morning with his usual morning hard-on. Only this time it was surrounded by heat and wetness, and when he opened his eyes he gazed directly into Peter’s sparkling blue eyes. Jordan was nowhere to be seen but John had a good guess as to where his Deputy was. He moaned when he felt his cock being swallowed whole. 

“How do you like your alarm-clock?” Peter asked with a grin, reached out and circled slowly one pebbled nipple on John’s chest, making him hiss. 

“Very effective,” he ground out, and came moments later when Peter pinched his nipple just this short of too painful. 

He reached under the covers until he found the silken hair of the young man who had just given him an amazing blowjob as a wake-up-call, and gently pulled him up, giving him a deep kiss. 

“Good morning, son,” he mumbled against the smiling mouth. 

“Good morning … Daddy.”

A warmth spread through John, and he began to smile. Hearing this word, not in a sexual context but in way that involved caring and loving … it made him feel light-headed and he pressed a gentle kiss to Jordan’s forehead.

When Jordan cuddled up to him, Peter gave John a deep, slightly possessive kiss and grumbled, “I’ll go make coffee. Black?”

John nodded while he leaned back against the headrest of the bed, the young man still in his arms. He watched Peter leave the bedroom with a smile on his face and heard him hum some mindless tune. It was a peaceful feeling. He closed his eyes, felt the man in his arms grow heavier, and could feel himself slowly drift off. Last night and this morning had been an emotional roller-coaster and he was exhausted. 

The scent of coffee woke him some time later. Peter crawled into bed with him – with them – and he simply cuddled close on the other side. It was … comfortable, John thought. Peaceful. He enjoyed the coffee, the soft touches, the quiet conversations. 

They talked about their work and the newest creature that had been seen prowling around Beacon Hills, but also mindless things like their favorite food, the latest book they read and the last movie they had watched. 

It was late in the afternoon when John finally decided to go home even though it would be an empty home with Stiles not there. His son and his boyfriend would visit only sporadic, though they talked on the phone or via Skype several times a week. 

And yet. His house was big and empty. 

His fingers were already wrapped around the door-handle when Peter put one hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re welcome here anytime, John. I want you to know that. And this is not just some phrase. We enjoyed having you here today. And I know that both of you can separate job and personal life so I guess this won’t be a problem at the station either.”

John was speechless for a few moments but gazing into the deep blue eyes of Peter, he knew that he’d meant what he’d said. 

“Thank you,” he finally murmured and smiled, “that means a lot to me.” He glanced over Peter’s shoulder at Jordan who stood about a foot behind Peter, smiling encouragingly, and continued, “Seriously!” 

The kiss he got for that was hard and passionate, combined with the promise to come back in a few days. 

“For dinner if you like. My boy is a pretty good cook.”

He agreed without hesitating. 

The ride home was quiet while John hummed softly to the music coming from the radio. This weekend had changed a lot of things for him. 

The main thing though was that suddenly he didn’t feel lonely anymore. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Don't talk just kiss" by Right Said Fred. It seemed fitting. :)
> 
> Here are the lyrics: 
> 
> Ah  
> surrender me a kiss
> 
> let me loose on you inch by inch.
> 
> The one and only reason is fun  
> fun  
> fun.  
> I said "Well baby  
> we've only just begun".  
> So don't talk  
> just kiss
> 
> we're beyond words and sound.  
> Don't talk just kiss
> 
> let your tongue fool around
> 
> let's fool a round.
> 
> Ooh yeah  
> there's people  
> there's love
> 
> you and I both apply to the above.
> 
> The one and only reason is fun  
> fun  
> fun.  
> I said "Well baby  
> we've only just begun".  
> So don't talk  
> just kiss
> 
> we're beyond words and sound.  
> Don't talk just kiss
> 
> let your tongue fool around.
> 
> Ah ha  
> we're wasting precious time
> 
> don't talk  
> kiss  
> ahh  
> and make it mine.
> 
> The one and only reason is fun  
> fun  
> fun.  
> I said "Well baby  
> we've only just begun".  
> So don't talk  
> just kiss
> 
> we're beyond words and sound.  
> Don't talk just kiss
> 
> let your tongue fool around.


End file.
